mariomegamansonicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mms Rpg: Return of Apollomon
A sequel to Mms Rpg, Mms Rpg: Return of Apollomon, has been released in theaters on August 7, 2020, with the writers of the first film on hand to produce the sequel. It is the third feature to take place in the Mario Megaman and Sonic Live-Action Film Universe. Due to its performance in theaters, this became the last movie to be produced as a live-action/CGI-animated movie, as Discovery decided to reboot the TV series with'' MMS Rpg: Machine Robo Rescue'' in 2021. Plot Summary In the present, the Villains have conquered nearly all of Indianapolis thanks to their Metallix army. As they overtake Iacon, only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Megaman X, Zero, and Bowser stand in their way. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic face off on a building until they are interrupted by the Mini-Con distress beacon. Both sides head off to Fort Wayne to recover the Mini-Cons. Amy's time is spent mostly trying to find Sonic. Sorry to leave like this, but I can't let my Sonic get away! From their headquarters, the Heroes head out one-at-a-time through their ground bridge to the different regions around Earth. The first region on Earth they head is the Redeemer Lutheran Church. After collecting Mini-Cons scattered around the region and fighting through Metallix patrols, they are confronted by Kabula in some ruins at the top of a castle. Kabula declares Earth to now be Metallix property and leaves one of the Metallix Heavy Units to attack them. After destroying the Heavy Unit, the Heroes reunite and discover the Mini-Cons Sparkplug, Jolt and Longarm, who send out a call to the other Mini-Cons on Earth. The three Mini-Cons then partner up with the Heroes. Following the signal, the Heroes then head to Antarctica. After making their way through an icy canyon, they come to a large open glacial area. While collecting Mini-Cons and avoiding Metallix Sentry Drones, they follow smoke to a human plane that had been shot down. They then make their way to a nearby research facility where a Mini-Con has been discovered and engage the numerous enemy guards. Vile then erupts from the facility in a massive explosion and attacks the hero, both with his sword and his jet mode. After defeating Vile, Sonic orders the Heroes back to the Redeemer Lutheran Church to stop Kabula, unaware that Vile still functions. The Heroes get in the Michael Redd's Car, bound for TT House. Sonic and the nine Heroes arrive in the apartment right after the celebration of Michael third birthday, where they meet both the Michael Redd' young boy and Christal Redd stepmother TT, a woman who is a constant embarrassment to Christal Redd. It is Michael's birthday, and Charles, Chasity, and Monie get her presents, but Bowser forgot to get one for her. He is unable to buy a gift for her because he needs to watch the kids, so Michael Redd sends the Heroes to the gas station to buy one. That night, Amy Rose has another dream about her old forest. The forest she encounters all ignore her, and Scourge The Hedgehog appears with her friends to harshly scold Amy for disobeying her orders. As Amy senses there is something wrong, the Team Scourge vanish into thin air. Apollomon appears out of the moon, but something appears to hold her back. He informs Amy Rose that the whispered have returned and captured her and friends. He tells Amy Rose to find help but to also be careful of who she trusts. As Apollomon is detained by the whispered, Amy is forcibly awakened from her dream. : "SONIC!" : — Amy Rose : He sends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Megaman X, Zero, and Bowser to retrieve his gas station. The gas station is A&W, Doritos, and M&M'S let's go home. Tails prepares to sell, but Neo Metal Sonic suddenly storms onto the scene and demands the Mini-Con. Tails makes off with the bits and leaves the Mini-Con behind. Sonic The Hedgehog snatches the Mini-Con, revealing herself to Neo Metal Sonic, and he sics his army of Metallix on her. He fights the robots off while Miles Tails Prower watches from the sidelines. Seeing Hot Dog on the ground, he picks it up and calls out to her. Her shouting gets Neo Metal Sonic's attention, and he let's him go. Sonic sees Tails in danger and is once again distracted long enough for her to be subdued. Neo Metal Sonic tosses Tails aside, and he and his Metallix walk off with Mini-Con in ropes. Sonic once again offers to help, but Neo Metal Sonic tells her not to bother, sarcastically saying he's helped plenty already. Amy sneaks out of the house and goes to wake up Cream in her nearby cart. is about to quit when she stumbles upon a newspaper article about a Chao and a frog being carried off by "Sonic". Rushing to the publisher of the article, she meets up with Big, Cream, Rouge, Omega, Bowser jr., Peach, Daisy, Axl, Orbot, and Cubot. they're sonic is gone and now let's finding Eternal Elemental Source put in the Core of Light At the beach, they explain everything. Cream is looking for Chocola, Cheese's twin, and Big has lost Froggy once again. Amy decides that the three team up, forming Team Rose. In a deeper part of the Redeemer Lutheran Church, the Heroes make their way through the terrain and many Metallix enemies, including Guerilla Units, Artillery Units, Sentries, and Turrets. They make their way into and through a large ancient church and after reaching the base, take an elevator to the very top. There, they are attacked by Kabula in his helicopter mode. After being defeated, Kabula crashes into the church and explodes, while the Heroes observe the enemy Dropships flying away towards the Smith Field Airport. The Dropships arrive at Metal Sonic Kai, in his massive airport mode, in the Battlefield. The Heroes make their way across multiple small islands and gain the ability to glide after finding the Mini-Con Slipstream. After fighting Jet Snipers and making it to a high enough fortress, the Hero glides onto the airport, avoiding missile fire from its Turrets. After fighting the many Metallix units on fortress and finding a way into the ship, they make their way to the airport's control room and learn that its destination is Alaska. It is then that Metal Sonic Kai transforms from his airport form to his massive, towering robot form. Due to his massive size and heavily armored body, the only spot the Heroes are capable of wounding him is his head. After sustaining enough damage, Metal Sonic Kai's internal systems begin to explode and he collapses into the water. Michael Redd We have to print something, we are transformation into Apollomon. Shadow The Hedgehog you know happened this defeated Neo Metal Sonic and then Sonic have the ancient beast. The Heroes then head to Alaska, believing it to be the location of Neo Metal Sonic's base and make their way through a large mountainous region. They use a cave system to travel through one of the mountains and up to higher ground. Vile, piloting a starship, purposely crashes the ship in an attempt to crush the Hero. The ship ends on a steep cliff and the Heroes infiltrate it. After making their way through the ship and battling through its Metallix crew, they confront Vile on the bridge. The scuffle causes the cliff edge to be destroyed and the ship is sent plunging into the valley below. The impact of the crash buried the bow deep into the snow, forcing the Heroes to climb their way up and out to the surface. Once they make it out of the ship, they are confronted by Vile once again. After being defeated, Vile is interrogated by Megaman X. After proving less than cooperative, Vile is knocked out and Mario hacks his warp transponder. After Neo Metal Sonic arrives, he forces the Michael to dress in Sonic's sport clothes, which the Michael greatly enjoys. The Heroes your looking are happened to the rescue Michael Redd. Thanks to the info extracted from Vile, the Heroes have discovered Neo Metal Sonic's true base: Indiana Michigan Power Company. The Heroes are forced to glide and fight through the hundreds of various types of Metallix swarming the skyscraper. They make their way around the skyscraper's perimeter then up the side of the active city at its center. They descend onto a platform built above the factory and Neo Metal Sonic reveals himself and attacks the Heroes. After a long and fierce battle, Neo Metal Sonic is defeated and the city begins to skyscraper. Sonic The Hedgehog attempts to save his nemesis, but after delivering a final bitter insult, Neo Metal Sonic launching a lightning bolt. The Heroes escape the city and believe they are victorious, unaware that far away, Sigma looms over Earth. Sigma hovers over Earth and begins to destroy the planet. The Heroes then return of the colossal ring - with Bowser determining that the entire construct is now called a Mario, with the being dragging the galaxy away called an Sigma. Bowser suggests summoning the cosmic entity Apollomon to stop this act. Sonic The Hedgehog is able to call Apollomon, and the entity wrestles with the hand before travelling with the Heroes to the Olympos XII, where cosmic entities converse. Apollomon. Using the robot, the heroes fight their way to the Shirogane Comet and fire its cannon, destroying the invading fleet. Sigma, leader of the aliens, does not give up and returns in a gigantic fortress with an even bigger fleet. Apollomon flies to attack the fortress, while Metallix arrive to help break through its defences. Sigma's fortress turns into a giant robot, even bigger than Apollomon, but the Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Megaman x, Zero, Bowser, and Neo Metal Sonic all combine their power and destroy it, saving the world. The Metallix leave with Neo Metal Sonic to help rebuild the worlds they attacked. Michael Redd joins the Team Sonic to help make up for his mistakes. Despite his overwhelming power Sigma was defeated by Apollomon and reverted to Neo Metal Sonic, and then his original form. As a result, the team is renamed to the "Team Sonic". After the Heroes make their heartfelt goodbyes to their human friends, Michael Redd gets a call from his boss, thanking him for the advertising campaign which the Heroes had incidentally restored her faith in. By the end-credits, Tails gives birth to a fix the Metal Sonic good guy. Cast All Heroes: * Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Kôji Yusa as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice) * Ryô Hirohashi as Miles 'Tails' Prower (voice) * Nobutoshi Canna as Knuckles the Echidna (voice) * Mark Gatha as Megaman X (voice) * Lucas Gilbertson as Zero (voice) * Charles Martinet as Mario / Luigi (voice) * Kenny James as Bowser (voice) All Villains: * Ryan Drummond as Neo Metal Sonic (voice) * Roger Rhodes as Vile (voice) * Dave Pettitt as Sigma (voice) The Humans: * Michael Redd as Michael Redd (voice) * TT as TT (voice) * Charles as Charles (voice) * Chasity as Chasity (voice) * Monie as Monie (voice) * Christal Redd as Christal Redd (voice) All Others: * Kirk Thornton as Apollomon (voice)